Ling Tian
Ling Tian is the Main Character of the''' ''Legend of Ling Tian'' Novel.' Summary '''First Life:' Main character was a genius cultivator but he was from the branch family. Because he was, his family members from the main family were jealous and decided frame him by using his sister Ling Xue'er. It was later know that she did it unwillingly as Women of the family had no chance at personal freedom and had their fate dictated by the family. She acted like she was drowning and MC tried to save her, she switched places with him and ripped her clothes and then screamed. It looked like he was pushed off of her and many witnesses saw this. Due to this he was crippled and the 2nd branch was more punished. The 1st elder crippled him and for the next 3 years, he was tortured by his cousins. Later his little sister Ling Meng'er saved him. It may seem nice but she did it only after 3 years because she knew that MC would have bore hatred towards the main due to that and so for the next few years he laid low and then one day MC got a notice that Ling Xue'er was getting married to the Huang Family(Another Big Family like Ling). Meng'er decided to give MC a number and a cell to ask for anything he likes in order to hurt the main family. Meng'er's goal was to use MC to destroy main family and let the 2nd branch take over. After MC figured that out, he played along. He went to the Xue'er's wedding and he did a suicidal bomb attack from every direction killing everyone there. It was known Meng'er was actually killing 2 birds with one stone as she not only let the branch family take over, she also freed her older brother from torture. When he went to the Yellow Springs Road after death. Xue'er confessed to her brother that she never wanted to hurt him and that she genuinely was sorry. For both of them, they were each other's heart knot and after the forgiveness session, their heart knots were untied. Off course MC did something ridiculous like spinning there which sort killed many spirits and made the Yellow Springs Road freak out a bit and then he was then reborn to his new mother's womb. Now he was a ball of meat with Sentience. Previous Life: Age – 25 Grandfather – Ling Jing Siblings * Ling Xue’er (F) ** Fiancé - Huang JiaYun * Ling Meng’er (F) Cousins * Ling Chao * Ling Han From Ling Family in CHINA Betrayed by Ling Xue’er (F) and Ling Family When he was 17 Committed a Suicide Attack Using Explosives on the Ling Family in Huang Family Mansion During the Wedding Ceremony on Ling Xue’er (F) Only Survivour - Ling Meng’er (F) * Who Directed Ling Tian for the Suicide Attack Ling Jian - Subordinate Ch 26 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ling Family Category:Alive Category:Human